Mistaken
by 2003
Summary: What If Franklin had been kidnapped by the chinese? What Michael and Trevor escaped from North Yankton, and Franklin was tracked down by the Chinese. AU: Michael had gotten his family back before the Chinese, but when Trevor goes nuts and flies to North Yankton to see for himself what Michael was hiding, Michael ends up flying after him. Both manage to escape. But what about Frank
1. chapter 1

**What If Franklin had been kidnapped by the chinese? What Michael and Trevor escaped from North Yankton, and Franklin was tracked down by the Chinese.**

 **AU: Michael had gotten his family back before the Chinese, but when Trevor goes nuts and flies to North Yankton to see for himself what Michael was hiding, Michael ends up flying after him. Both manage to** **escape... But what about Frank**

Michael sped down each road with the thought of Franklin. _What if he was dead by the time he got there?_ Franklin should've never been brought in this mess.

If fucking Trevor hadn't been so fucking furious, Franklin would've never been tracked down. Michael had been using that app to track down something or someone, given by Lester.

He frantically kept looking down at his phone to see if he were closer to the red dot, sweat had been gathered together on his forehead, running down all sides of his forehead, the stinging pain in his eye when one drop would get into his eye.

"Fuck! Finally!" Michael cheered looking at his phone as he saw the red dot getting closer, it had led him to a Meat Locker.

He hadn't had much time to grab a good weapon, he flipped the glove compartment and grabbed his combat pistol.

Franklin hanged upside down, the blood pressure to his head was so much, he felt as it could explode, he lookes at his white t-shirt which used to be white was caked with crimson red in spots. He left eye was swollen shut and probably damange for life, and his ribs were probably broken. "FRANKLIN!" He heard his name echo in his head, followed by multiple gunshots. "Kid where are you at?!"

Followed by more gunshots, he thought it had taken forever for him to respond. He could barely move his fingers without letting a painful groan emerge from his mouth. "Mike! I'm over here dawg!" Franklin managed to get out before spitting blood onto the floor and prayed that he would make it out of here.

"Ah, there you are kid!" Michael exclaimed. "Cover your head."

Franklin didn't have time to respond before he felt the cold hard ground hit his body, he groaned in horrifying pain, he arched his back, and elbows pressed farther than his back.

Franklin grabbed a pistol from a dead Triad, and killed the remaining of the Triads. Franklin stumbled and struggled to get back up. Michael put Franklin's muscluar arm over his shoulder, they quickly limped outside. They fell foward when a wave of force sent them forwad to the ground, fire had emerged from the warehouse, and now it was burning to pieces.

"Come Frank, I'll take you to Amanda. She has a college degree in Doctrine." Michael informed.

The only response Michael heard was Franklin groan in pain. His once dark, brown skin was painted blood red, his once white t-shirt, was stained red in multiple places. His baggy paints were also painted red, and boots were stained with red.

Michael had speeded down each road, hoping to get to the De Santa house. He glanced at Franklin who had been silently looking out the window, he had been groaning and grunting every bump of the road.

He had seen the house in the distance, and breathed in relive. He had sped more in the distance, for some quite reason Franklin's body without a care sluggishly leaned forward and slumped against the passenger air-bag.

"No... No Frank... Shit!"

He quickly pulled in-front of the gate, he helped Franklin out the car and began to call for help. "AMANDA!!"

Amanda had been sipping her tea and sitting at the dining room table with Jimmy and Tracey, when she heard her husband scream.

"AMANDA! TRACEY! JIMMY!"

The three rushed from the table to outisde where they saw Michael carry a badly bruised, unconscious, Franklin. Tracey and Amanda had gasped when Jimmy had stood still.

"What happened, Michael?!" She questioned frantically helping Franklin into the house. They had lied Franklin down onto the couch, Amanda ran to the kitchen and nabbed the first aid kit.

She easily ripped Franklin soaked, worn out shirt, off exposing his badly bruised 6 pack. She had wiped blood from his head and mouth. His swollen eye made her want to puke, as he breathing became ragged.

He had began to choke and cough as he made out a word: "Closer..."

The De Santa family put there head closer to the badly bruised 25 year old.

"Take- c-c-care of Chopper...Tell Lamar, to stay alive... T-tell Tanisha... I loved h-her a-and to... have a good life... te-tell my Auntie..." Franklin had taken a final breath and closed his eyes.

"Franklin? Frank!" Michael had sighed and a tear escaped his chest, putting his head onto his chest. "Oh Franklin... I'm so sorry kid..."

He heard Amanda sniff, and Tracey sob. Jimmy had stood there, before walking out to the garage. Michael rubbed his thumb in circles around Franklin's cheek.

He heard thunder, and rain collasped down onto the windows. He had ran his hand through Franklin's short cut fade, Amanda had kissed his forehead. Michael didn't have a clue why she did, she barely knew him and nothing about him.

He had felt a rage inside him and dialed Trevor's number.

"Ah, so I see you made out alive." Trevor psychotic voice came through. "Why aren't you fucking dead?!"

"There's only one of us that are dead asshole!" He yelled into the phone. He heard Trevor's breathing slow down.

"Franklin..." He slowly breathed.

"The chinese tourted him, and killed him. He died in me and Amanda's arms. Stay away from my family, stay away from me. Or I'll rip your fucking head off your right off your goddamn shoulders!" Michael threatened. He hung up the phone and stared at Franklin body, which was becoming blue.

"Fuck..." Michael huffed as Amanda had put a blanket over Franklin Clinton.

"See you later pal..." He thought to himself. Chop had been at Franklin house and Michael had to go pick the old dog up and take care of him...

He had cried the whole drive there...


	2. Mistaken

Michael had open the door to what was once Franklin Clinton's vinewood mansion: nothing was left except a letter on the wall.

 _"Dear Michael, Trevor or anyone who gets this letter. By the time you get this, I will probably dead fo sure. I being hunt or in your case hunted down by some Triad motherfucker. There is a 12 year old pitbull in the back yard named Chopper aka Chop. Beware he is fiesty. So feed him food and calm him down. My favorite gun is in my closet, loaded. Take care of Chop is all I ask, he is the only thing I have left. Please..."_ _Franklin James Clinton._ Michael couldn't help but tear up. He folded the note into his pocket. He walked down the stairs and into Franklin's bedroom where is favorite AK-47. Michael slung it around his shoulder and procceed outside where he spotted Chop.

Chop had a sad look on his face: "I know Chop, he's gone. Come on, your coming home with me.

He hopped in the car with Chop, and drove off listening to his favorite song: I Don't Care Anymore by Phil Collins.

 ** _Well you can tell everyone I'm a down disgrace_**

 ** _Drag my name all over the place_**

 ** _I don't care anymore_**

 ** _You can tell everybody 'bout the state I'm in_**

 ** _You won't catch me crying 'cause I just can't win_**

 ** _I don't care anymore, I don't care anymore_**

 ** _I don't care what you say_**

 ** _I don't play the same games you play_**

 ** _'Cause I've been talking to the people that you call your friends_**

 ** _And it seems to me there's a means to and end_**

 ** _They don't care anymore_**

 ** _And as for me I can sit here and bide my time_**

 ** _I got nothing to lose if I speak my mind_**

 ** _I don't care anymore, I don't care no more_**

 ** _I don't care what you say_**

 ** _We never played by the same rules anyway_**

 ** _I won't be there anymore_**

 ** _Get out of my way_**

 ** _Let me by_**

 ** _I got better things to do with my time_**

 ** _I don't care anymore, I don't care anymore_**

 ** _I don't care anymore, I don't care anymore_**

 ** _Well, I don't care now what you say_**

 ** _'Cause every day I'm feeling fine with myself_**

 ** _And I don't care now what you say_**

 ** _Hey, I'll do alright by myself_**

 ** _'Cause I know_**

 ** _'Cause I remember all the times I tried so hard_**

 ** _And you laughed in my face 'cause you held all the cards_**

 ** _I don't care anymore_**

 ** _And I really ain't bothered what you think of me_**

 ** _'Cause all I want of you is just a let me be_**

 ** _I don't care anymore, d'you hear? I don't care no more_**

 ** _I don't care what you say_**

 ** _I never did believe you much anyway_**

 ** _I won't be there no more_**

 ** _So get out of my way_**

 ** _Let me by_**

 ** _I got better things to do with my time_**

 ** _I don't care anymore_**

 ** _D'you hear? I don't care anymore_**

 ** _I don't care no more_**

 ** _You listening? I don't care no more_**

 ** _No more!_**

 ** _You know I don't care anymore!_**

 ** _Don't care no more! No more, no more, no more_**

 ** _Don't care, no more, no more, no more, no more, no more, no more, no more_**

 ** _No more, no more, no more, no more, no more, no more_**..."

 **5 years later**.

Tracey visted Franklin's grave, it was pouring down rain and the mud splashed her rain boots. It had been 5 long years since Trevor was last seen flying out of the state. Never to be seen again.

Tracey kneeled down to the grave and whispered: "I always had a crush on you, even though I never known your or seen you a couple times. I always thought you were fucking hot."

She touched the tombstone where it read:

 **FRANKLIN JAMES CLINTON**

 **8/22/88-5/10/13**

 ** _Finest motherfucker in L.S._**

 ** _Rest In Peace._**

She had got back in her Issi and took a glance at the grave on last time before departing.


End file.
